There is a growing demand for miniature gas turbine engines of high efficiency for unmanned aeronautical vehicles (UAVs). There is also a need for a simple and low cost engine that provides specific fuel consumption (SFC), such as rated in pounds mass of fuel used per hour per pound force of thrust, of less than one.